


Leave Our Pieces Where They Fall

by HedaBates (theoddsareagainstus)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Non linear storytelling, angst cause that's what i do, baysha endgame cause duh, lots of flashbacks, sasha's hair is its own character basically lmao, team bae is having a rough go in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddsareagainstus/pseuds/HedaBates
Summary: "Sasha was trying to protect two people at once and sometimes, she had no choice but to favor one over the other. She couldn’t let Bayley think that she wasn’t in this one hundred percent, but she also couldn’t let their relationship become too serious without telling Becky it was happening." AU.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Blue (Present Day, Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is something I've been working on for awhile. Leave some feedback cause I'm super nervous about it. Hope you enjoy!

Sasha Banks craved the attention. From strangers on the street, from people on social media, from those she loved and cherished. Attention was fuel. Validation was the most important thing in the world. It kept her from getting too low, from thinking just that little bit too hard. Not all the attention was kind, of course, but mostly, she felt admired and wanted.

Especially by the eyes that were watching her now, as she zipped up her jeans and pulled the Orlando Magic hoodie she’d borrowed the night before back over her head. One look at her phone told her the temperature outside was still in the low fifties and the red tube top she’d worn on the date would not protect her.

“You’re staring.” She said without turning around.

There was a light laugh. “Sorry.”

The voice was still drenched in sleep, but it was also decidedly not apologetic.

Sasha glanced over her shoulder to smile at Bayley still in bed, yawning as she forced herself to sit up, sheets sliding down to her waist. Sasha knew she was wearing just that Lakers shirt that was two sizes too big and nothing else. "You're not but it's fine." 

“You’re right. I’m not. You are a hell of a sight to wake up to.”

Sasha flipped her newly blue hair away from her face and turned to look at Bayley for real. Her heart skipped more than one beat at the ridiculously cheesy grin on the other woman’s lips.

“Sweet talker.”

Bayley only grinned wider as Sasha leaned onto the bed to kiss her.

“Thank you for dinner.” Sasha whispered when they pulled away, foreheads still touching.

“Of course, Sash.” She stroked her knuckles down Sasha’s cheek. “Will I see you tonight?”

“Yes.” Sasha kissed her again, a little more firmly. “I have a shoot at 1, but I’ll text you.”

“Ok.” Bayley’s fingers took a trip into Sasha’s hair, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. “I don’t think I told you last night how much I love the blue.”

It was a deep, bold royal blue and for Sasha, it was an expression of rebirth and change. The end of one thing and the beginning of something new and exciting, an ode to the warm feelings that were starting to bloom inside her. She wasn’t going to tell Bayley that until she was ready. “You did, baby. I didn’t mind hearing it again, though.”

Bayley gave her another breath of a kiss. “Whenever you need your ego stroked, I’m your girl.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow at the innuendo as she stepped back onto the floor, needing to get space between herself and Bayley. There were too many butterflies in her belly. “Just my ego?”

“Oh, no. I’ll stroke anything you want. I’m an equal opportunist.” Bayley’s tongue peeked out between her teeth with her shit eating grin.

“I do recall that about last night, yes.” Sasha smirked.

Bayley laughed out loud at that but quickly went quiet again, swallowing a bundle of nerves. “Are you really just gonna leave? I feel so used.”

She was trying to play it like a joke, but Sasha knew there was real insecurity in it. Bayley had been hurt before, after all. Sasha couldn’t find the courage to tell her that all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. The nerves were overwhelming. It was scary that she felt so safe, so at ease. Still, she couldn’t leave just yet. It seemed her heart was far more in control than her brain was. That was really starting to become the pattern around Bayley.

Her phone told her it was only 8:30 am. There was so much time. “Make me coffee?”

She had to smile at the way Bayley jumped out of bed to appease her.

* * *

There was something domestic about the whole thing. Sasha sitting there at Bayley’s kitchen table while Bayley showered for work, nursing an incredibly good cup of coffee. She’d found out in no uncertain terms that Bayley was something of a coffee snob who had a membership with an online store that supplied her with one-pound bags from all over the world once a month. It was endearing that Bayley took something so simple so seriously. It gave Sasha a clearer picture of who she was. She treated everything with the care and respect she felt it deserved, even if it was just morning coffee.

A text notification went off from beside her. Sasha gave herself a second before looking over at it. The name on the screen gave her instant pause. It was Becky.

_I’m at your apartment. Where are you._

Becky knew damn well that wasn’t any of her business, but it was still just like Becky to ask. She wanted to act like they were still close enough to be sharing anything with each other when it was right for her.

 _Out._ Sasha wrote back. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. Becky didn’t really deserve the vitriol. A visit to Sasha’s apartment was something, at least. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

_Will you be back soon_

_Idk. Are you good_

Sasha didn’t have a chance to wait for Becky’s reply because Bayley walked back into the kitchen, wearing dark blue sweats and a white B&B CrossFit t-shirt. It was so tight that her toned arms and shoulders almost busted out of it. Sasha subconsciously licked her lips.

Bayley didn’t miss the gesture. “Miss Banks, I can see your thoughts.”

“Oh yeah? Are you enjoying them as much as I am?”

Bayley shook her head as she came to where Sasha sat at the table. “Most definitely. But I have to go to work.” A pout came over her face.

Sasha stood up and shamelessly pressed her body into Bayley’s, coaxing those arms around her as she put her own over Bayley’s shoulders. Bayley’s palms snuck under the hoodie Sasha wore to tease at the warm skin underneath. “You could’ve borrowed more of my clothes.”

“It’s ok. I don’t want to put you out.”

“Ok so keep some of your clothes here.” Bayley suggested easily, pleased with herself. “You’re here all the time, anyway. And after last night…”

The words trailed off, but Sasha knew what she was getting at. Now that they’d slept together, Sasha probably wouldn’t ever see her own apartment at night. Maybe that was a problem. Maybe they’d crossed that line too fast.

“Bayley, taking a hoodie and using your spare toothbrush is one thing. Keeping my own clothes here is something else.” 

The other woman sighed heavily. “I know. I know. We agreed to take it slow. I just really like you, Sash. I have for a long time.”

Sasha’s heart fluttered at the words. She ran a hand through Bayley’s black hair, nails just grazing her undercut, something she knew Bayley liked. “I like you, too. A lot. We have a good thing. I just don’t want to jinx it.”

The nod Bayley gave her wasn’t very enthusiastic and Sasha knew why. There was deeper meaning behind the words. A plea. A fear that had nothing to do with their relationship and everything to do with someone else. Sasha was trying to protect two people at once and sometimes, she had no choice but to favor one over the other. She couldn’t let Bayley think that she wasn’t in this one hundred percent, but she also couldn’t let their relationship become too serious without telling Becky it was happening.

“Sash.” It was the most severe Bayley had sounded the entire morning. “How much longer do I have to spare Becky’s feelings for?”

Sasha didn’t have a real answer. “I’m going to tell her. I promise.”

“If you don’t do it soon, it’s only going to hurt more. For both of you.” There wasn’t any judgment in Bayley’s tone. She was just trying to help, caring more for Sasha and Becky then she did for herself. Selfishly, it was something Sasha adored about her.

“I know.” She kissed Bayley soundly on the lips and while Bayley kissed her back, it wasn’t as spirted as it could have been. “I’ll text you later, ok?”

“Ok, baby.”

She made a show of stepping out of Bayley’s embrace, index finger tracing Bayley’s jawline playfully as she sauntered away toward the front door. “I’ll miss you.”

Bayley tried to hold back a smile but failed miserably. “Miss you already.”

* * *

Though Sasha was under a very lucrative contract with the biggest agency in Orlando, she still lived in the very modest apartment building she’d moved into her first month in the city. It was homey and quaint and in an upscale neighborhood outside the reaches of any amusement park.

That morning, with the echoes of Bayley’s touch still vibrating along her skin, she found Becky sitting outside her apartment. She’d forgotten all about their text conversation, so caught up she’d been in trying to calm Bayley’s nerves. Some part of her was sure Becky wouldn’t have waited. She was certainly there, though, bright orange hair fanned out around her, eyes stubbornly closed while she leaned back against the door. Her legs were pulled up tight to her chest.

Sasha ignored the tell tale ache in her heart. “Bex.”

Becky’s eyes shot open. “Oh! Oh, hey, Sash.” She was full of nervous energy, her leg bouncing as she took Sasha in.

Disappointment settled inside Sasha as a living, breathing thing. Becky didn’t have to be so damn dramatic about everything, but here she was, sleeping outside Sasha’s door, having been there for over an hour. “What are you doing, Bex?”

Becky practically stumbled all the way up to her feet, one hand running through her hair while the other went into the pocket of her jeans. It came back up with a key that was held out to Sasha.

“I just uh I just wanted to give this back.” Her Irish accent was thicker than usual around the words, a sign that she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

Sasha sighed as she took the spare key to her apartment. She put it in the pocket of Bayley’s blue and white Orlando Magic hoodie, but kept her eyes on Becky, who was bravely looking back despite her obvious discomfort.

“You didn’t have to bring it back. I’m still here for you, Becky.”

Becky recoiled just slightly at that. She avoided that entirely, though, as she once again studied Sasha. “Didn’t know ya were such a big basketball fan.”

“What?” She played dumb for the hell of it. Becky would figure it out on her own. They only had one mutual friend who had any kind of in with or love for the Magic.

Becky tilted her head at Sasha’s deference, amused. “Whose hoodie is that, Sash?”

She clenched her jaw but didn’t demure. “Bayley and I hung out last night. She let me borrow it. I wasn’t exactly dressed for the drop in temperature.”

Becky’s eyebrows hit her hairline. “Oh. Oh, I see.”

It wasn’t fair that Sasha felt guilty. She’d been always perfectly honest with Becky, knowing just how much bravado she hid behind to protect her vulnerability. They were best friends, after all. Sasha was hoping they still could be. “We’re just talking, Bex.”

“Really? Then why’d you change your hair?”

Sasha knew what she was getting at. They’d known each other for a long time. Sasha always found a new color to fit whatever she was going through internally. It’d become part of her brand as a model, though the general public wasn’t as privy to the reasoning as Becky was.

“It’s for a shoot, Bex.” It was strange how comfortable she felt lying to Becky, even if it was for her own good.

Becky was silent for a bit, her eyes closed, her breath just a little shaky. She swallowed and nodded as an uneasy smile took over her face. “Ok, Sash.” She cleared her throat. “I like it. It suits you.”

It was hard to tell if Becky was referring to the hair or to the fact that Sasha was visibly happy and moving on. Sasha found herself wishing it were both. She didn’t want to lose Becky.

“Thank you. Do you want to come in? I can make you breakfast.”

Becky stiffened. Her eyes went wide, as if Sasha had asked her to commit a murder. “No. No. I don’t want to intrude. I have to get ready for work. Don’t want Bayley to get on me for being late, you know?” Her laugh was full of nervous energy and discomfort.

“Bex…”

“It’s fine, Sash. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” She didn’t wait for a response as she walked past and down the hall at high speed.

Sasha had to laugh to herself at the situation she was in, but at least there was light in the tunnel. Becky would be ok. _They_ would be ok.

She’d just locked her apartment door behind her when her phone went off. Bayley. Sasha grinned against her will. God, it’d only been an hour. 

_Just got to work. Can’t stop thinking about last night._ Followed by the out of breath emoji.

_I slept with Sasha Banks._

Sasha laughed out loud, picturing Bayley blowing out an amazed breath and not believing her own luck. How did she not understand how sexy she was?

_Play your cards right it’ll happen again Martinez._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._

A couple minutes passed while Sasha stripped off her clothes from the night before and went about getting ready for a shower and then her shoot a half hour across town. When she checked her phone again, Bayley was back to being a sweet talker.

_Have dinner with me again tonight? There’s this place on the water I’ve been wanting to try. Haven’t had a good enough reason to drive out that far._

_Only if you’re up to it of course._

Sasha bit her bottom lip, body already warmed by the idea of another long night with Bayley so soon. _Yes. Pls._

_Sweet! Let me know when you’re done with your shoot and I’ll come get you. Woods can hold down the fort here for the night._

_Can’t wait!_

_Gotta get back to this paperwork, but I’ll see you then, beautiful. xxxx._

Her heart did an embarrassing flip in her chest.

Fuck, she was so doomed.


	2. Blue (Present Day, Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise all the chapters of this fic will be this long, but I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thank you for the feedback and kudos on first chapter!! The next chapter will be part one of a two part flashback. Also, before I forget, this fic is dedicated to my friend Laura, who helped me work out the idea and suffered through my rough drafts.

It wasn’t surprising to Bayley at all that Woods clocked her on it immediately. She’d texted Sasha the second her car was in park, even though they’d been apart for only an hour or so. Bayley didn’t want to seem clingy, but the idea of letting someone like Sasha slip through her fingers was unthinkable. Not after the months she’d spent pining in secret, resigning herself to never getting a real shot.

She knew she was making the dopiest face imaginable at her phone and as such barely registered the gym’s automatic doors moving aside to let her in. Woods’ voice was what broke the Sasha spell.

“What’s got you so smiley?”

She glanced up to find him behind the front desk, hands braced in front of him so he was as annoyingly close to her as he could be. Seth was beside him on the landline phone, rescheduling a session with a client, not even bothering to pretend to notice his friend’s antics.

“Woods.” She put a scolding emphasis on his name. “Why can’t you be like Seth and do the job I pay you for instead of worrying about my personal life?”

He took up a jog to get beside her as she turned to the right to get to her – thankfully four walled – office.

“Now you know that would be no fun, boss.”

He was only putting up the front of being a nuisance, though it made no difference. Becky wasn’t scheduled to be in for another half hour. Bayley had been sure to check. Still, she appreciated Woods’ commitment to the act. He truly was her closest friend, employee or not, and for the moment, he was the only person who knew about her and Sasha.

She took a few seconds to get behind her desk, in her maximum comfort leather chair. Hell, she even took the time to boot up her computer before she addressed him again. He was standing by the closed office door, a Labrador waiting for a crumb.

“It looks a little slow out there, Woods.”

He only rolled his eyes at her obvious deflection. “It’s 10:15 on a Tuesday morning, boss. Nobody wants to be in a gym except the usual meat heads.”

She rose an eyebrow at him and checked her phone. Sasha hadn’t replied yet. Breathing out, she shook her head at Woods. “Dude.”

His whole face lit up in realization that he was about to get the gossip he’d come for. “Dude, what?”

Bayley could only laugh to herself, brain still not being able to fully process the events of the night before. “I slept with Sasha.”

“Hell yeah you did!” He pumped his fist in excitement, and it turned the dial on her own just that little bit more.

“The sex was good, dude, but also she’s so amazing. I’ve always known how amazing she is, but being with her is even better.” The force of her happiness sent a huge sigh through her diaphragm.

Meanwhile, Woods was pursing his lips and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?”

“Bayley, when you say you’re actually with her…”

He didn’t finish the thought, but she understood. They were “taking it slow.” There was no label on it. That was on purpose. Bayley was for lack of a better phrase sneaking around with Sasha Banks because Sasha wanted to keep her ex/best friend Becky in a bubble where the real world couldn’t harm her.

No, Bayley wasn’t bitter about it. She had sympathy for Sasha and Becky both. Failed romantic relationships always sucked, but they sucked worse when they failed with someone you otherwise can’t live without.

“I’m giving her the time she needs, Xavier.” It wasn’t often she first named him, but he was frustrating her by making her think too hard about things she’d rather forget.

He gave a scandalized gasp. “You didn’t have to go there, Martinez. I just don’t want you to fall in so deep you can’t save yourself.”

She didn’t need to save herself because a text notification recused her first. “Hold that judgmental ass thought for a second.”

It was Sasha. _Yes. Pls._

Bayley felt smugness come over her face. _Sweet! Let me know when you’re done with your shoot and I’ll come get you. Woods can hold down the fort here for the night._

The reply was instant because of course it was. _Can’t wait!_

Bayley sent a message about needing to get back to work with kisses on the end and turned her attention back to Woods. “Can you make sure everything’s good for close up before you leave today? I have a date.”

“Yes. Of course.” Lines drew themselves into his forehead as he thought hard about what he wanted to say next. It was a look Bayley had seen a hundred and one times in the 3 years she’d known him.

“Just spit it out, Woods. I’m a big girl.”

He exhaled heavily, and she knew that meant he was about to rip her to shreds. “You’re her dirty little secret, dude. Just think about that. You did everything right: you didn’t tell how you felt until you were both single, you let her come to you when she wanted to try, but now that you guys are getting serious, she’s chickening out of telling Becky. You’re letting her keep you in her closet, like she’s ashamed of you. You don’t deserve that.”

Her stomach turned and lurched because she knew he was right. There was only so much understanding she could afford Sasha, knowing they wouldn’t be official until Becky was given time to process. By the same token, what the hell was there for Becky to process? Sasha was her own person; she could date whoever she wanted. She wasn’t obligated to coddle Becky through the work of letting her go on a romantic level.

Bayley knew that could never be explained to Sasha. She was always going to feel that she owed Becky compassion, no matter what.

“I just don’t want to force her into anything. She’ll just resent me in the long run.”

“Or she’ll thank you for giving her the push she needs. You just need to talk to her, Bay. It’s been months of you sitting by and waiting. Stop being so passive.”

Bayley inhaled deeply, holding it for a few extra seconds before releasing it. “I’m happy, but that doesn’t mean I’m passive or the circumstances don’t frustrate me, Woods. I’ll bring it up to her tonight. On the way home.”

A sympathetic smile touched Woods’ lips. “Probably a good call. Let me know how it goes.”

She nodded to him thankfully as he turned to get back to work, but the door opened behind him, startling them both. Becky was there, looking incredibly determined. She didn’t even acknowledge him, so laser focused she was on Bayley. “Can I speak to you for a minute?”

Catching Woods’ wide eyed expression, she waved him off. “Of course. What’s up?”

Becky stood there, her entire body a tightened coil until the door was firmly shut, sealing them into a conversation perhaps neither of them was ready for. “We’re friends, aren’t we, Bayley?”

“Yeah, Bex. Why?”

Becky swallowed hard. “I talked to Sasha earlier.”

Oh. Earlier as in when Sasha would’ve been coming home after spending the night in Bayley’s bed. Oh, fuck.

She needed to play it cool. “That’s great, Becky. I know you guys are working on your friendship.”

“Yeah, we are. We’ve been texting. That’s not the point.” She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “She told me she’d been hanging out with you.”

“There was a movie she wanted to catch and we had dinner. It wasn’t a big deal.” Bayley felt even sicker trying to downplay her and Sasha’s relationship, but she knew she’d never been forgiven if she broke it to Becky on a whim.

Becky ran her tongue along her bottom lip and refused to meet Bayley’s eyes. “You care about her.”

“Yes. So much.” It wasn’t really a question but Bayley jumped at it, anyway. If she couldn’t flat out say it to Becky, she’d settle for saying everything in the vicinity of yes, I’m in love with your ex-girlfriend and I think she’s falling in love with me. “She’s incredible.”

Becky was in visible discomfort. She shuffled from one foot to the other and shoved both hands in the pockets of her track pants.

Bayley observed her wearily, but decided she needed to be pragmatic at least. “I promised her I’d let her talk to you when she’s ready. She doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, she doesn’t? That’s hysterical really because she already has. What’s more salt in the wound?”

“Come on. You know that’s not fair.”

Becky scoffed and ran the back of one hand across her mouth, as if she were trying to wipe away the disgust she was clearly feeling. “It’s not? How would you like to be strung along, Bayley? Just for the person you love most in the world to tell you they don’t love you the same way?”

“I wouldn’t like it, Bex, but…”

“But fucking nothing! What I don’t think is fair is everyone expecting me to just get over my life falling apart so they can feel better.”

Bayley felt her whole body go hot with pins and needles. The rage was white behind her eyelids but she forced herself to breathe. When she opened them again, Becky was watching her defiantly, obviously having believed she’d called checkmate. “You don’t even understand how important you are to her. She’s not going to be fine until you are.”

“Maybe she deserves that, Bayley.”

Fuck. “I know she hurt you. I know. But wouldn’t you hate yourself for being the reason she couldn’t be happy?”

“All I’ve ever wanted is to be the person who makes her happy. She ripped my heart out for it.” 

Bayley couldn’t find more words, but she knew she was angry. So horribly angry. Behind all the anger there was sympathy for her friend and sympathy for her lover. There was a need to be the one who righted the ship, so to speak, but she had no clue how to go about doing that. Sasha wanted Becky to heal. Becky wanted Sasha to hurt. Bayley was stuck in the middle, wanting to take care of Sasha without losing her own sanity.

“I’m sorry, Becky.”

“Yeah I bet you are. I got to get to work, boss. Got a client in 15 minutes.”

Bayley waited for the door to slam shut before she drove a closed hand into her desk hard enough for it to sting and reverberate up to her elbow.

Fuck.

* * *

It was around noon when she finally emerged from her office, having decided her daily work out would be a good way to keep from thinking. Liv winked at her from behind the front desk and Bayley returned it, laughing under her breath. The girl was adorable and clearly infatuated with her. If Bayley had a half a mind to be that way, Liv would’ve already been underneath her.

She banned that thought as she walked out onto the gym floor to find it alive with a few regulars, all of whom waved at her as she passed. Becky was in CrossFit area with another client, so Bayley avoided that entirely. Seth and Woods were in a bench press competition, apparently trying to see who could hit the highest weight. She had a thought to dock their pay for being children on her dime but thought twice immediately. They were children yes, but they were her children. And damn good personal trainers besides.

This was the time of day she always chose for her own work out because it was the quietest – sandwiched between the 10 am crowd and the late afternoon crowd getting their reps in after a day of work. Putting her headphones in and blocking out everything else was a luxury. This part of the day belonged to her alone.

A particular blue haired someone didn’t get that message though because a text interrupted Bayley halfway through her first shoulder set.

_If you care about me at all you’ll send me a post workout pic_

Bayley cracked up at it, but she was also touched that Sasha knew her daily routine.

_Are you srsly asking me for a thirst pic rn?_

_Are you gonna hold out on me :(_

_I can’t believe this. I thought you were a decent girl._

_I try to be but then I thought about you hot and sweaty with your muscles bulging and imagined getting hot and sweaty with you_

_Sash!_

_Come on you were sending me dirty things first_

Bayley sent a picture of herself shrugging into the camera, leaning back against the shoulder press machine.

_Hi sexy_

She replied with the blushing emoji, thinking to herself that the smile might never leave her face. All of the uncertainty of earlier seemed to have begun melting away.

_Do you have a second? Can you call me?_

The phone rang instantly. Smiling even wider, Bayley tapped her left AirPod to answer the call, heart filling by the second. “Hi.”

“Hi. Everything good, babe?”

Breathing was the easiest it’d been all day. Just like that. “Yeah. I had a weird morning. Woods got on me the second I walked in. Made me anxious.”

“I only have a minute, but just breathe, honey.”

“Hearing your voice is helping.” Bayley got to her feet and zigzagged through patrons and machines alike to get to the parking lot, ignoring the curious look she got from Liv as she went.

“I’m glad.”

Bayley let out a long breath as she leaned back against her car, sun hot and calming on her face. “I’m sorry. I know you’re on set.”

“You’re fine, Bayley. I want to be this for you.”

She closed her eyes to block out the everyday sounds of life in the plaza around her. Her gym sat on a particularly bustling strip of city, flanked by department stores and restaurants on either side. “Really?”

“Yes. Really. You’re amazing.”

There was the sound of movement, then Sasha’s voice farther away as she responded to someone who told her she was needed on set.

“Bay, I have to go. I’ll call you as soon as I’m done here.”

“No worries, Sash. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye.” The line went quiet, but Bayley’s brain filled in the rest of the sentence, anyway.

_I love you._

* * *

It was the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement in the quiet parking garage that really did it for Sasha. There was such power to the sound, to the way it filled her with confidence and smug indifference. She was hot and she knew it, and this walk toward Bayley standing by the passenger door of her car was her own personal runway.

“Wow.” Bayley breathed.

Sasha had purposefully picked out the plainest black dress she owned. Not because she wasn’t trying to look good – she always did that, anyway – but because she knew Bayley wasn’t keen on the dressing herself up too much. She still looked hot as hell in Sasha’s opinion, in dark blue jeans and a white button up open at the collar. Simple eyeliner made her brown eyes pop and Sasha couldn’t help it: she leaned forward and kissed her, tongue just barely sneaking past her lips.

“Mmmm, hello to you, too. You ready?”

“Yes, but you didn’t have to open the door for me.”

“Sasha, get your hot ass in this car.”

She squealed at the way she was tapped on the butt for emphasis, only to find Bayley smirking at the reaction. “Watch yourself, Martinez.”

“Such an empty threat. Let’s go.”

Sasha smothered a smile when Bayley shut the door for her, too.

* * *

The dress she’d picked out was cut low in the front and happened to be short, stopping just above her thighs. That was done very much so on purpose, so that Bayley’s first reaction to having Sasha beside her in the passenger seat would be to reach over and put her free hand on Sasha’s thigh, fingers just barely teasing underneath the dress. She didn’t disappoint and it made Sasha suck in an unsteady breath as her heart gave an excited leap. The Orlando sun was just starting to go down as Bayley navigated them onto the highway that would take them to the coast. Glancing out the window, Sasha slid her fingers between Bayley’s and put their joined hands on a more neutral location in her lap.

She began absently playing with Bayley’s fingers, twining and untwining their hands together, when she noticed the script along the line of Bayley’s arm, stopping just before the outside of her wrist. She felt very unobservant for not realizing Bayley had two forearm tattoos, especially because Sasha had long been obsessed with the one on Bayley’s left arm. It was a tree laying roots against the backdrop of a deep blue and purple sky. There were vibrant greens and yellows thrown in, too, and all of it was dazzling on Bayley’s skin tone. Perhaps that was why Sasha hadn’t noticed the one she was tracing with the pad of her thumb now. It was such a small line of neat foreign script.

“It’s Sanskrit.” Bayley said quietly, eyes momentarily looking away from the road. “It says ‘clarity.’”

Sasha hummed. “That’s pretty.”

“Sash?”

“Yeah?”

Bayley clenched her jaw for a long second, gaze focused on the highway, hand tightening around the steering wheel. “I’ve never been comfortable in silence with anyone. There’s always been too much noise in my head.” She paused and her thumb made a nervous loop around Sasha’s knuckles, over and over in a circle.

Sasha stroked at her arm with the other hand, all the way to where Bayley’s sleeve was rolled up and back down, wanting to soothe.

Her voice was marred with emotion when she spoke again. “Everything’s quiet right now. How do you do that?”

“I’m not doing anything.” Sasha replied. “You just aren’t used to peace.”

Bayley grinned at her, and Sasha went warm all over. She wanted Bayley to look at her like that forever.

Clearing her throat, she launched herself headlong into the silence. “So. I did that shoot for Fittest today.”

“Ah. And how is Bianca Belair these days?” Bayley said it with just a hint of distaste, but Sasha knew it was playful more than anything.

“She wanted to be in the shoot with me.” Sasha laughed. “Homegirl loves the spotlight.”

“She wanted to be on the cover of her own magazine. Does she think she’s Oprah?”

Now, Sasha threw her head back in her amusement. “She’s forgotten the little people, baby.”

“But _I’m_ the little people.” Bayley said, chuckling along at Sasha’s joy. “God. You come up with one effective training program that gets national attention and it just goes right to your head.”

“You didn’t want the attention, or it would’ve been yours. You helped so many athletes recover with that program.”

Bayley lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed Sasha’s fingers. “I know. And I am happy for Bianca. It was her idea to turn Fittest into a brand. She deserves the attention. Besides, I’m not doing too bad, am I? I have my own gym and I’m sleeping with the next Heidi Klum.” There was a wink to go along with the smug words.

“That’s only according to People magazine, baby. But…I would like to know when you’re going to sleep with me again.” Sasha tugged Bayley’s arm back into her lap and rested their hands against her bare thigh. After a second, she left only Bayley’s hand there. Bayley instantly took the silent invitation, curious fingertips pushing back fabric to sneak further underneath.

“Fuck, Sash.” She was looking at the road, but Sasha caught her biting the inside of her lip. “I’m more than a body.”

Bayley’s hand snuck back onto her knee, allowing them both to let out a breath.

“Of course, you are.” Sasha replied, leaning across the center console to press her lips to Bayley’s cheek. “Your body makes me crazy though.”

“Right back at ya, babe. Now do you want to be civil and have dinner or not? We’re only five minutes away.”

Sasha slinked back into her seat, absolutely giddy at how much she effected Bayley by barely trying. “Yes please.”

* * *

Bayley drove a brand new dark blue Honda Accord. Literally it was the biggest and roomiest car she’d ever owned in her life, but god if it wasn’t the smallest place in the world right now, as Sasha pushed her onto the passenger seat and straddled her, mouth molding to hers hungrily. Bayley arched into the kiss, hands sliding into Sasha’s hair and keeping her in place, tongue sweeping shamelessly into her mouth. All Bayley wanted to do was lay Sasha out and have her, but it was impossible in the cramped seat, and she quickly grew frustrated, biting at Sasha’s bottom lip before tracing her jaw and nibbling at her pulse. Sasha made a ridiculously sexy noise and groped at the collar of Bayley’s shirt, hands sneaking under to touch bare skin. She popped one button loose.

Bayley grunted into the hollow of her throat. “Sash. Not here, baby. Let’s go upstairs.”

Sasha was breathless, but she managed a smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to attack you.”

“No. You definitely did.”

“I can’t help it. You’re amazing.” Sasha kissed her again, much softer.

“I can be better. Let me take you upstairs.” They were back at Sasha’s apartment simply because it was closer on the drive back. Bayley reached over to open the car door as the other hand wrapped around Sasha’s thigh to coax her out.

Sasha went reluctantly and Bayley followed, legs like jelly from Sasha’s assault. An arm snuck around her waist and dragged her along toward the parking garage’s elevator. Bayley hadn’t had a drop of alcohol at dinner but still felt drunk with the way Sasha curled into her side, lips teasing at her throat. She very nobly waited for the elevator doors to shut before she was on Sasha again, entire body pressing Sasha into the wall, while she guided one of Sasha’s legs over her waist. The kiss was deep and so fucking dirty. Bayley was dizzy with it, but she kept up, tempting Sasha’s tongue to chase hers into her own mouth. Sasha was the first to pull away, making Bayley whimper against her at the loss, not realizing in her haze that the elevator had dinged to tell them they’d arrived on Sasha’s floor. Bayley took a step back, though Sasha didn’t let her get far. She slid her fingers between Bayley’s and led her to the apartment, body humming in anticipation.

* * *

It was four in the morning, after hours of trying to find rest, that Bayley lost her cool. She’d successfully banished every thought of Becky, ridded herself of any doubt she had about Sasha, and had almost entirely forgotten everything Woods had warned her of. It came rushing back in a tidal wave of anxiety, and it pulled Bayley right out of Sasha’s bed and into the living room where she dropped onto the couch and put her head in her hands, demolished.

She barely registered Sasha’s footsteps, but she looked up to find her there, wearing Bayley’s button down from the night before. Bayley couldn’t even appreciate how hot it was to see her own shirt hanging loose on Sasha’s slim frame because her brain was running 100 miles an hour toward a brick wall.

“What’s wrong?” Sasha’s tone was calm and even, a learned behavior.

Bayley pulled at the hem of the B&B CrossFit shirt she wore – something else of hers Sasha had stashed away at some point – and swallowed hard, her eyes welling up despite her best efforts. “I don’t want to hide you, Sasha.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the best way to start the conversation because Sasha only seemed confused. “What does that mean?”

Bayley ran a hand over her face, feeling in every bone just how tired she was. Physically, mentally. It was easy to keep herself busy when people were around, but at night, when she needed rest, her brain found a way to upend her, and now she was drowning in it. “It means that all I want is to be with you for real and I can’t because you want to protect someone who refuses to respect you.”

Sasha only flinched at the accusation.

Bayley kept going. “Becky barged into my office yesterday. Said you told her you’d been hanging out with me. Hanging out. Like we’re having a couple beers together or some shit. You could’ve told her and instead you lied right to her face.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she did that?”

“Because I wanted us to have a good night, Sasha! I don’t want to think about Becky fucking Lynch or why the hell you can’t get over her when you keep insisting you want me.”

Sasha steeled her gaze. “I do want you. And there’s nothing to get over. Becky’s a friend. I just don’t want to hurt her more than I already have.”

“What about me? Huh? What happens when not hurting Becky equals hurting me?”

Her eyes went wide, as if she hadn’t even realized Bayley’s agony.

“Yeah. That’s what you’re doing, Sasha. You make me so happy, but you’re killing me. I’ve given you months to figure it out and here I am, still your fucking secret.”

“I’m not trying to do that.”

“I know you’re not, but I’ve been so patient.”

Sasha smiled at her and it was the saddest smile Bayley had ever seen. It made her entire chest burn.

“You have and I’m so grateful.” Sasha said.

Bayley stood up and stalked past her. She contemplated walking right out the door, but knew she’d never forgive herself if she did. “Don’t be grateful. I’m so over being patient, Sasha. You have no idea.”

One hand pressed between her shoulder blades, thumb rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. Sasha’s voice was small. “I just need a little more time.”

“God damn it!” Bayley couldn’t even believe the amount of thunder in her tone. She hadn’t been so angry since Carmella and that thought chilled her to the bone as she spun on her heel to address Sasha. She watched Sasha’s hand fall back to her side limply. “You don’t get it. I’m in love with you. I can’t keep pretending that I’m not. It kills me to not go around screaming about it.”

Sasha was stone silent, but her eyes stubbornly filled with unshed tears, her face soft with affection. “You are?”

Bayley breathed a laugh despite herself. “I haven’t made it obvious?”

“Maybe a little.” Sasha shrugged as she came closer again, arms circling Bayley’s shoulders. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. My heart does gymnastics every time I think about you. Let alone when I’m with you.”

“Join the club.” Bayley showed her teeth in a smile and tugged Sasha further into her embrace. Dropping her forehead to Sasha’s, she said, “Please don’t hide me. I just want to take care of you.”

When Sasha let go of her, Bayley let her, allowing them both a chance to breathe.

“I need my phone. Hold on. Stay here.” Sasha blurted after a minute, jogging back to the bedroom.

She re-emerged a few minutes later, proud grin on her face, phone held out toward Bayley. “Look.”

Bayley took the phone, only to lose every coherent thought in her head. Sasha had made an Instagram post, but it wasn’t just any Instagram post. It was picture of Bayley fast asleep in Sasha’s bed, face turned toward the camera, bare shoulders just barely peeking out above the blankets. Bayley wondered if Sasha had taken it earlier in the night before her restless anxiety had woken her. She didn’t contemplate it much further because in the next instant, the caption ran away with her heart.

_Bet you wish you had a view like mine. #clarity @darealbayleymartinez_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I don't have any actual knowledge behind the meaning of Bayley's tattoos. lmao.


End file.
